<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Journal, 6/4/2020 by Turpentine_Monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549430">Dream Journal, 6/4/2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turpentine_Monster/pseuds/Turpentine_Monster'>Turpentine_Monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Bodysharing, Dream Journal, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turpentine_Monster/pseuds/Turpentine_Monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dream I had about an alien invasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream Journal, 6/4/2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I filled in a few gaps in my memory with invented details so that it would be more interesting to read. If I have motivation, it's possible I could turn this into an actual fic. No promises, though. </p><p>This makes my first piece of writing uploaded to Archive of Our Own!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was working in a giant warehouse with some friends when the all the heavy machinery started acting strange, refusing to follow the inputs of their drivers. As we began to investigate, the cranes started crushing and ramming our fellow workers, killing them in droves. Terrified, we began to run for the exit. I led my friends along a route that avoided the path of the cranes, going so far as to jump down from a balcony to the outside to avoid getting close to the rampaging machines.</p><p>Just as we were breathing a sigh of relief at our successful escape, multiple alien creatures appeared. They were extremely muscular and covered in a thick green skin, and turned their faces towards us, despite their lack of eyes or noses. They began ripping apart our fellow workers with their razor-sharp claws, and I realized that the aliens had used their technology to infect our own machines to force us out into the open. We tried to run, but one of them blocked the way. I put my body between it and my friends and willed my friends to run before it was finished with me. It swiped at me, gashing open my torso, and my friends scattered. I watched them disappear into the bushes from the ground, too gravely wounded to get away. I wasn't going to survive unless I did something drastic. I raised my trembling hands and cast forbidden magic to meld myself with the very alien that attacked us. The melding was unapparent from the surface, and the alien didn't realize what had happened, hissing with annoyance at it turned around and saw that even the human it had wounded was gone.</p><p>It quickly abandoned its quest for human meat and lumbered over to a clearing where the others were compiling all of their kills. Our merging must have permitted the sharing of my wooziness from magic depletion, as it collapsed upon reaching the edge of the area clotted with feasting creatures. The others sensed something was off, two launching themselves the downed alien (which I will now refer to as "we/us"). They attacked us with their full force, one of them popping off a clubbed tail and swinging it like a mace. We quickly righted ourselves, grabbed the incoming mace-tail, and flung it to the side. The now tailless alien backed off, leaving us to deal with the one that had latched onto our side and bit into our muscular shoulder. We pulled it off and flung it to the ground as well, then quickly turned and ran away.</p><p>We were now exiles from our own race, stranded on a planet of humans that surely would fear us, but at least the forbidden magic that I, the human, had cast made the alien that was now my unwitting vessel stronger than the others. Perhaps there were more ways I could influence this strange new body to ensure our continued survival.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>